1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motor controller which controls three-phase driving power by using an analog output which is analogous to a linear function that is proportional to the rotation angle of a rotation shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motor controllers which control a three-phase motor, three-phase driving power for the phase U, the phase V, and the phase W is supplied to motor coils in accordance with the rotation phase of a motor.
In a motor controller described in WO2012/102113 A1, an arithmetic processing unit calculates a motor control signal, and a logic circuit supplied with the motor control signal calculates a driving signal for each of the phases of the three-phase motor. A pre-driver circuit is controlled on the basis of the driving signal, and the three-phase motor is controlled.
The motor controller described in WO2012/102113 A1 generates a driving signal for driving the three-phase motor, through digital calculation, resulting in a complicated circuit configuration. In addition, the digital calculation takes time. Accordingly, when the motor rotates at high speed, there arises a problem in that the digital calculation fails to be performed at a speed in line with the rotational speed.
These and other drawbacks exist.